Yukishiro
Fiona Yukishiro Vermulen is a Glasgow (City) resident. Her name is pronounced "you-key-shear-o" but she is more commonly known merely as Yuki. History Yuki was born in the Scotland on September 8th, 1436, on a piece of land near the shores of Loch Awe and Castle Kilchurn, to Bare Rose and his wife Heather. As detailed below, she later discovered her parentage was not what she had first believed. At the age of two she was thrown from the walls of Kilchurn along with her two siblings, in an attack on the castle. The attack on Kilchurn ended in the death of Yuki's mother and her other siblings, and she was thought lost as well, as her father's search for her amongst all the others that lay strewn on the ground had failed. However, a peasant woman looting the bodies of the dead found Yuki, and took her as her own. The woman's name was Gwen, and this is when the girl was given the name Yukishiro. Gwen died when Yuki was the age of 9, and she was then taken in by Gwen's father, a man Yuki thought to be her grandfather. At this time she learned how to hunt and farm the land. As he aged and his health declined, she became responsible for taking care of both of them. A few months after Yuki turned 17, her “grandfather” died. On his deathbed, he told her the tale of how Gwen had found her and adopted her. A series of events in her grandfather's town left her no longer being able to call the village a home. She sold the cottage and set out to make her own way, with only her horse, a bow and quiver, and a small pack. In September of 1455, Yuki found herself in Wigtown, Galloway and decided to settle there. She has since lived in Whithorn, Lanark, and now resides at Braidwood House outside Glasgow (City). Towns of Residence She lived in Wigtown from September to December of 1455, then relocating to Whithorn. When the colony of Glasgow opened in March 1456 she and her then-husband Lucas relocated to Lanark. In Whithorn and Lanark they built two versions of the same house, named Eala Ban Manor... which Yuki moved out of following the dissolution of their marriage. While on the road with Eric, visiting every County on the Isle, the Manor was mostly destroyed in a fire. Yuki's new home, Braidwood House, was built on the foundations. Family and Marital Status After moving to Wigtown, Yuki made many new friends, including Sela and Senth of the Rose Clan. When she met their chieftain Barerose, he recognized her resemblance to his beloved Heather whom he had lost, and after Yuki told him the story her “grandfather” had told her of her origins, it was realized that Yuki was really his daughter Fiona, whom he'd thought dead all these years. Having found a new family, Yuki took the Rose name for her own, as well as her birth name of Fiona. In the winter of 1455, she met and fell in love with a butcher in Whithorn named Lucas (LFA). In December she moved to Whithorn to be with him. On December 24th 1455, Lucas proposed to Yuki and she accepted. They were married in an Celtic Aristotelian Church ceremony at their home outside Whithorn on March 21st 1456. At the ceremony, before walking her down the aisle, Bare told her that she was actually the daughter of his brother Sean, though he had raised her as is own before she was lost. While confused by the revelation, she still considers Bare a father figure. Yuki gave birth to a son, Marcus Ian Gunn, on June 21st 1456. She and Lucas' marriage was declared invalid and their relationship ended in August 1456. In the events following a kidnapping on her 20th birthday, she developed a relationship with then-Sergeant of Glasgow Eric Vermulen. They spent two months on the road together and he proposed on December 31st, 1457. They married on February 2nd, 1457 upon their return to Glasgow County. On May 1, 1457 she gave birth to twin girls, Brighid Kerensa and Guinevere Heather Vermulen. Political Career Yuki served two terms as the mayor of Whithorn. She served one term as Duchess of the County of Glasgow, after serving three terms as the county Sheriff. In October 1456, she retired from county politics, to return in February of 1457, taking a position as Spokesperson of Glasgow County. After that term ended she has once more retired. Yuki is currently Vice-Chancellor of the Scottish National Embassy and has served as Scotland's Royal Ambassador to Ireland and Ambassador to Stafford. She was her clan's representatives to the Scottish Governmental Project, which drafted the Scottish Constitution, as well as a former representative of the Roses in the National Assembly. Military Career Yuki is the First Officer of the Glasgow Band of the Royal Scottish Army, having served in the Wigtown, Whithorn, and Lanark bands. She currently holds the rank of Gallowglass. In 1457, she fought under the Defenders of Glasgow beside her husband Eric during the Battle of Girvan. Affiliations Yuki is a member of many groups and organizations, including the RP Guild and Renaissance Acts of Kindness. She is a founding member of the Alliance of Independent Religions. Category:People